La pieza de los juegos: Los primero juegos del hambre
by LaLadronaDeLibros
Summary: Te imaginas los primeros juegos... ¿Quienes fueron los mentores si no había ganadores? ¿Como resulto vencedor el primer tributo? ¿La primera arena? Ninfa una chica del distrito 4 te mostrara como se siente ser una pieza de los primeros juegos del hambre...


_**Prologo**_.

El sudor comenzó a caer en frió por mi frente, sentía que las pestañas me pesaban y todo lo que escuchaba era un pequeño ruido sordo. La gente comenzó a mirarme y yo lo único que buscaba era una salida... una maldita salida que me sacara del infierno en el que estaba viviendo en estos momentos. Yo pensaba que no había peor castigo que el capitolio me arrebatara todo lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz... si no que ahora tendría que pagar un precio.

Cuando al fin me di cuenta de que estaba caminando donde estaba la señora con ropas ridículas y sonrisa falsa... Vi como su boca se movía ligeramente para decirme algo, pero inmediatamente movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación con ella misma... Sus pies cambiaron de dirección a la papeleta para sacar al chico tributo... aquel chico que me iba a asesinar vil y cruelmente en "Los Juegos del Hambre". El capitolio apenas y se dio tiempo para decidir hacerlos, porque 2 años después de que acabaran "Los días oscuros" hicieron un comunicado a la población diciéndonos:

-"No tomen lo siguiente como un castigo... tómenlo como una lección... como una consecuencia de sus acciones... Cada año se seleccionaran al azar un mujer y un hombre de entre 12 y 18 años de edad hasta procedimiento se le llamara "Cosecha",después se arreglaran a los tributos (Nombre dado para los cosechados) para presentarlos ante Panem y después entrenaran para poder sobrevivir en la "Arena"(lugar donde se enfrentaran) lo siguiente sera entrevistarlos un día antes de enviar a los tributos a la arena para conseguir la simpatía de nuestro publico... Por ultimo serán enviados los 24 tributos a pelear a muerte como un recordatorio para todos aquellos que murieron luchando por nosotros.. para que el ultimo tributo sera coronado como "Vencedor" y este realizara un "Tour de la victoria" por todos los distritos y sera mentor (alguien que ayude a el siguiente tributo) en los siguientes juegos.. Todos ustedes tendrán que ver los juegos... fin del comunicado"

Apenas noto que sigo de pie... a lo lejos puedo ver la playa del distrito... mi distrito... el distrito 4... no sabre si lo volveré a ver. Una lagrima se resbala en mi cara pero yo sigo de pie firme... y lo ultimo que veo es a "Señorita vestido de diseñador azul electro shock retorcida" pidiéndome que le de la mano al chico de mi lado... le doy la mano y nos dirigimos por un espacio... a una habitación... Nadie vendrá,mi familia esta muerta. Cuando por fin vienen los agentes de la paz a buscarme pierdo todos los detalles de la gente aclamandonos y de inmediato me dirijo al tren.

Mi cuarto es bastante amplio es lo primero que quise ver, el chico se llama "Eduard" y tiene máximo unos 17 años... tiene la cara cuadrada, un cabello del color de la arena, sus ojos son igual de verdes que el pasto y parece como si pasara hora o días en el sol y es muy robusto... creo que sus padres son pescadores mientras que yo tengo 15; Ni un alma que me llore, tengo la cara redonda, mi cuerpo es un completo desastre, tiene cortes en las rodillas y mi cabello castaño siempre esta amarrado a una trenza de pescado, soy mas pálida que no pareciera que vivieran el distrito 4 y mis ojos son del color del mar del distrito... noto una pequeña punzada en mi Sien y de inmediato me doy una ducha y me calzo con mi mismo vestido verde de la cosecha y me duermo apesar de que "Sonrisa retorcida" y mi "Mentor" que es un ex- militar del 4 no me han dado ordenes pero yo solo cierro mis ojos y me digo...

"Ninfa tienes que ser vencedora, hazlo por ti, se que no me queda nada por lo que luchar pero quiero el nombre de mi distritos en alto y que empiecen los primeros juegos del hambre"

* * *

_**Hola espero y estén excelente muy bien... este proyecto de "Los primeros juegos del hambre" fue un proyecto que empece a formar desde hace un mes y se que hay muchas historias pero esta tiene algo distinto yo lo se:3 ustedes traten de leerla y espero sus bello reviews:3 **_


End file.
